


Slippery tongue

by Lyska



Series: Justin and Blaise [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Slash, Tongue sex with spoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyska/pseuds/Lyska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each Friday Justin would yearn from afar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippery tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: [hogwarts365](http://hogwarts365.livejournal.com/) Prompt # 99- Macchiato

It was Friday again and Justin sat on the same chair as always during his lunch break in the small café. Checking the time he realized that he was ten minutes earlier than normal, enough time to choose a sandwich and drink.  
  
Relaxing back in his chair he observed the other costumers, easily picking out new faces in between the regular guests. Some tables were still empty, also the one where  _he_ always sat. Excitement churned low in Justin’s belly when he thought about what the next half an hour would bring.  
  
After sheer endless minutes of waiting,  _he_ arrived at last and took his usual chair at the table opposite of Justin, ordering a latte macchiato like always. When it came,  _he_ dipped the spoon in the white foam and brought it slowly to his lush mouth. A naughty tongue darted out, liking daintily at the treat.  
  
Blood rushed through Justin’s veins, roaring in his ears. The rest of the café disappeared, having only eyes for the slightly opened red mouth and darting pink tongue. Arousal filled his body while Justin watched the spoon being licked again and again, the nimble tongue wrapping around the spoon. He shifted in his seat to reduce the pressure at the front of his trousers.  
  
A low chime brought Justin back to reality. His lunch break was over and his boss would scream at him if he was only one minute late. He stood with a sad sigh, leaving the café and  _him_  behind, never seeing the yearning eyes following him.

  
\--(o)--

  
Placing down the spoon unto the plate with a sigh, Blaise picked up the glass and took a sip of his lukewarm coffee. Three months flirting each Friday and still no result other than heated looks and flushed cheeks. He was exasperated about his lack of success and entirely sick of latte macchiato.  
  
Looking around the café a plan formed in his mind – maybe a closer approach was necessary? Smiling wickedly he looked at Justin’s usual table. Surely Justin would love to have a closer look at his mouth and tongue, wouldn’t he?  
  
Leaning back in his chair Blaise dreamed about heated brown eyes and soft kisses.


End file.
